ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
My Enemy, My Friend/Transcript
(Jay, Cole, and Nya come down from the mountain, snowboarding and laughing, with Krag behind them. Cole jumps over some skeleton bones and lands on the bottom with Nya and Jay. Krag slides down and crashes into Cole and Jay, and they both laugh.) Cole: Yeah! Alright! Jay: I still can't believe you found a Traveler's Tree, Cole. (Nya joins them, brushing snow off herself and they walk off towards the village.) Cole: Me neither. Who would've thought Traveler's Tea comes from a tree, right? Nya: I wonder how we turn it into tea. Jay: Maybe that old lady in the village can help! She probably knows a lot of weird stuff. Nya: Sorla? Yeah, hopefully. Cole: All I know is I am not losing these leaves again. I'm keeping them tucked right here, safe and— (Krag roars and then sniffs.) What's up, Krag? What do you smell? (They all hear a roaring sound. They spot an ice dragon and run off to hide behind the ice. Boreal does not see them and passes by, heading for the village.) Jay: (Gasps.) What was that? (Krag growls.) Nya: A dragon! Cole: Looks like it's heading for the village! (Boreal continues flying toward the village and Krag, Cole, Nya, and Jay break out into run). ---- (In the Great Lake, Uthaug and Boma try to break the ice.) Uthaug: Uh. You're doing it wrong! Let me try. (He takes the ice breaker.) Boma: The ice is just too thick! Uthaug: (Scoffs.) Too thick for you, maybe, but I'm stronger. Boma: Ugh, everyone knows I'm the strong one, Uthaug, if I can't do it, you don't have a chance. Uthaug: What are you talking about? Look at my muscles, I don't even want to flex. I like these clothes! (Three children run across a bridge with fish. They pass by Sorla and head towards Kai, who is sleeping in a hammock.) Child #1: Kai, Kai! Light our fish! Kai: Okay, okay, one at a time! (Kai starts to cook their fish with his Fire, but they are interrupted by a roar. They see Boreal heading towards them. Boreal flies over the village, surveying it.) Child #2: What was that? Kai: Get inside, all of you. (Boreal starts freezing the village. Kai grabs one of the children.) Run! (They take off, running. Kai starts to follow them but stops. He tries to summon his Fire.) You can do it, you can do it! Come on, Kai, come on! Come on, come on! Come on! (Just as Boreal freezes the path, Kai dodges and turns around. He sees some of the Ice Fishers frozen.) Oh, no! (He hears more cries and spots Sorla, Uthaug, and Boma running away.) Sorla: Run! Kai: (He runs up to them and reaches out his hand to Sorla, just as the ice encases her.) Sorla! No. No, no, no. (Boreal continues freezing the village and Kai jumps on a rooftop of a cabin, trying to distract it.) Here, over here! (Boreal turns around and Kai starts up his Fire. He manages to create a weak shield and uses it against Boreal's ice, but gets knocked off of the roof.) Whoa-ahh! (Finished with the job, Boreal heads back to the Castle of Ice.) Unh. (He gets up, groaning, and gasps at the sight of the frozen village.) No. Anyone? Is anyone there? (After walking around and finding out he is the only one left, Kai sits down, defeated.) ---- (Cole, Jay, Nya, and Krag arrive at the frozen village.) Nya: Oh, no! Jay: Kai! Cole: Are you alright? Kai: I couldn't do anything... to stop it. I-I tried, but... (Sighs.) my Elemental Powers weren't strong enough. I... I-I couldn't stop it. Nya: (She looks away and spots Sorla.) Sorla! (She runs over to her, listening for her heartbeat, and starts beating on the ice.) Jay: Nya, you can't help her. Nya: We have to! We have to find a way! Cole: Nya, he's right. Kai: I was supposed to protect them. And I failed. (Krag looks at the frozen Ice Fishers.) Jay: They're not dead, Kai. They're frozen. We'll find a way to help them. I promise. Nya: How? Cole: The Ice Emperor. He did this. Kai: Then maybe it's time we took the fight to him. Nya: What do you have in mind? Kai: Lloyd wanted us to distract the Ice Emperor. To give him a chance to sneak in and find Zane. What better way to distract him than to find the Land Bounty, fix it up, and drive it through his front door? Cole: You know, when I suggest things like that, everyone thinks I'm bonkers. But I like it. Nya: Me too. Jay: Let's do it. (Krag roars, agreeing.) Kai: (He jumps up, noticing Krag for the first time.) Ahh! ---- (Meanwhile, Lloyd is on his Titan Mech holding Akita. They come across a big glacier they have to cross to get to the castle.) Lloyd: There it is. Akita: (She shape shifts back into her human form.) What are we waiting for? Lloyd: It's gonna be dark soon. We'll have a better chance of crossing the glacier by daylight. (As night falls, Akita and Lloyd sit by the lantern, trying to get warm.) Akita: When you have rescued your friend Zane, what will you do? Lloyd: Go back to Ninjago, if there's a way. What about you? Akita: I do not know. The forest is my home. Lloyd: Maybe you can come with us! Akita: Do you have Formlings in Ninjago? Lloyd: No. Akita: Then I would be alone there, too. Lloyd: You wouldn't be alone! You'd be with us! We have a really cool Monastery, video games, a hot tub, uh, there's just these chickens you have to watch out for. (Akita laughs. Boreal approaches the castle, returning from his mission. Akita sniffs the air.) What is it? Akita: Something is coming. (Akita transforms back into her wolf form. Lloyd jumps back into his mech and starts it up. They spot Boreal flying back to the castle. Lloyd presses the mech against the wall and Boreal passes by. Lloyd sighs, relieved, but then it turns back around. Akita growls, alerting him.) Lloyd: (He looks up, surprised.) Gah! Akita, get behind me! (He activates the slicer and places it in front of him. Boreal blasts his ice out, but Lloyd blocks the ice and reflects it back. Boreal screeches and flies up. He roars and blasts his ice around Lloyd, trapping the mech.) No! (Akita barks at Lloyd, but Boreal lands on the ice and prepares to freeze her.) Come on, come on! (Akita dodges the ice, leaps under the dragon, and snarls. Lloyd manages to break the mech free of the ice. Boreal tries to freeze him, but Lloyd covers its mouth and throws it to the ground. Boreal swings his tail at him and tries to fly away. But Lloyd grabs its leg and it freezes the right hand of the mech. Boreal soars into the air, dragging him along.) No! Not good, not good! Automated Response: Warning: Hull integrity at 40%. (Boreal dives down and continues dragging the mech.) Lloyd: Ahh!! Automated Response: 30%. (Akita runs toward Boreal.) 20%. Warning, warning. Hull integrity: 10%. Lloyd: I can count down to my own impending doom, thank you! (He sees that Boreal is trying to crash him into a wall. Lloyd tries to slow down by dragging the mech on ice. The frozen ice on the mech starts breaking, but Boreal throws the mech into the wall and flies up. The mech gets destroyed and Lloyd climbs out, injured. Boreal lands down and crawls toward Lloyd to freeze him. Akita runs up its spine and closes its mouth. Boreal tosses her against the wall, injuring her.) Akita! (Groans.) Unh. Eh. ---- (Meanwhile in the throne room, Vex looks through Boreal's eyes with his crystal.) Vex: No, bring him to the Ice Emperor. (Boreal grabs Lloyd and heads toward the Ice Castle. Akita transforms back into her human form and watches helplessly. Lloyd: (Groans.) Eh. Unh. (At the front of the castle, Vex and two Blizzard Warriors are waiting for him. Boreal drops Lloyd.) Vex: Pick him up. (They pick Lloyd up. Vex inspects him before dragging him inside. In the throne room, Grimfax guards the Emperor and he wakes up. The two warriors drop him. Lloyd groans and opens his eyes, trying to bring his focus in the room.) My Emperor, behold, the stranger in green. (The Emperor gets off his throne and makes his way down the steps.) Lloyd: (He takes a look at the Emperor and sees a scroll encased in ice. He realizes that the Scepter is really a naginata with a Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu frozen and that the Ice Emperor is his former friend.) Zane? (End of episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes